Shadows: Finally Mated
by Demonic-Kit
Summary: This is a branch off of my fanfic Shadows. It's about Blaze's and Darkness's pasts and how they come to be mated.
1. Chapter 1

"Blaze, sit down." Kaida said as she watched her brother jump from tree to tree, trying to stay away from Flare.

"Not until she gets away from me." He said while once again jump away from the purple Blaziken.

Darkness looked down at her food; hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. 'Why can't I be like her…? She's so confident. With her around, Blaze with never like me… No even if she wasn't here, he still wouldn't like me. I'm pathetic.'

"Blazey-poo, please stop moving. I can't kiss you when you move." Flare pouted as she caught his arm.

"That's the point." Blaze yelled yanking his arm away from Flare.

"You know you want to kiss me." Flare said leaning towards him.

"No I d-" Flare cut him by wrapping her arms around his neck and forced her lips on his. They fell out of the tree and on the ground, Flare on top of Blaze.

Blaze was stunned a bit from the fall and that gave Flare time to slide her tongue inside his mouth. That woke Blaze up from his dazed state and he pried her off of him. Using him arm to keep her from latching on to him again as he sat up.

"Blaze!" whined Flare as she tried to get to him again "Why do you keep pushing me away? We're in love."

"Who said that?!" Blaze said as his wrist sparked.

"You know you love me and I defiantly love you. It's only a matter of time before we mate."

"Fuckin' bull shit!" he yelled, pushing her away so she landed a good ten feet away from him and then stood up yelling "I'd mate a Muk before I mated your clingy ass." His wrists now had huge flames about them and the grass was burning under his feet. His eyes full of hatred towards the now crying purple Blaziken.

For a second Darkness thought his eyes darted in her direction before he darted off into the woods.

-With Blaze-

'Damn, I could smell her tears… At first I thought that they were Flare's but they were coming from Dark's direction.' He punched a boulder that stood beside him, making it turn to rubble.

-At camp-

_She was walking down a forest path. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to reach what was at the end… no, she had to reach __**who **__was at the end._

_She started to see a shadowy figure; as she got closer she could see that it was a pokemon… a Blaziken. She gasped, it was Blaze. His eyes held love… love for her._

"_B-Blaze?" she asked._

_He smirked. "Love," He said, referring to her._

_She ran to him and hugged him. She buried her head in his muscled chest._

"_Darkness…" he said her name softly._

_She looked at his face as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. 'Blaze is kissing me!' her mind screamed. She gave into his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same to her waist. When the kiss ended she kept her eyes closed and put her head back on his chest._

"_Dark, open your eyes" he whispered in her ear._

She did and realized that she was lying in the camp site with no Blaze in site. "It was a dream." She said sadly while sitting up. She looked and the sky and saw a no moon but thousands of stars.

A twig spanned behind her making her jump. She turned to see Blaze had returned. She stood up and walked up to him. "Welcome back." She said happily. He didn't say anything but pulled her into a hug.

"Why were you crying earlier?" he asked. "Did I scary you?"

She pulled away "No I w-was just thinking of something sad. Its nothing, really I'm fine."

"Ok if you're sure." He said as he walked to where Kaida slept and lay down next to her.

"Dark," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see that it was Flame. She lay down with him and let a tear fell down her cheek.

Darkness woke up the next morning expecting to find Blaze gone and off training, but when she opened her eyes she saw him lying against a tree with his head down. A giggle caught her attention and she noticed that Flare was snuggled against him, his right arm around her and Gardevoir was the same on the left.

Dark clenched her fist at the sight before her so she got up and went to Karena "Sis can we go some where far from here to train please." Dark asked her head bowed when she was by Karena who knew the exact reason as to Dark's expression.

"Of course," Karena said as she told Flame where to find them and left with Dark.

"Yo Dark," Kaida said as she walked over to them "don't worry about Blaze. He's always like this around this time of year."

"Why…" Darkness said while holding back tears.

Kaida shook her head "It's not my story to tell." And that she walked off.

Dark looked at Kaida confused from what she was just told "Dark come on lets go train for a little bit ok and then we come back and you can talk to Blaze" Karena said as she noticed this.

"Yes Karena...are you sure blaze will want to speak with me?" Dark asked as they started to leave.

"Trust me my friend he will most likely love it if you spent time with him when we get back until then let Kaida torture him." Karena said with slight amusement.

"It won't work watch" Kaida said as she walked over to Blaze and started dancing while singing "Blaze is too sexy for he's feathers, to sexy for feathers." Blaze just sat there with no reaction.

"I know get his worst nightmare to come true in other words him making out with her." Karena said as she pointed to the blaziken next to Blaze.

"Not his worst nightmare" Kaida said while stretching.

"Have Dark make out with him maybe he'll respond then." Karena muttered under her breath.

Darkness blushed and said "W-what no he wouldn't, I'm just a friend."

"Sure" Karena said as she started to walk "Coming Darkness" Karena said over her shoulder as she looked at blaze knowing full well that he most likely heard her comment.

"Yes," Dark said as she followed after Karena.

When the got to the edge of the clearing the smelt smoke, they turned around to see the tree Blaze was leaning against was on fire. Flare and Gardevoir was a couple of yards away, but Blaze just sat there.

Kaida walked to the tree with Blast and had him put in out and drenching Blaze. Now Blaze sat soaked next to a charred tree.

Karena just shook her head as Dark walked close to her "Dark you can't hide what you feel towards Blaze much longer." Karena said looking sideways at darkness.

"I know, but I know that he doesn't feel the same and I don't want to be rejected by him." Dark said "If only I was more like Flare."

At this Karena stopped and faced dark "Darkness don't you ever say that again you have more respect for others and do not chase after someone that does not want you in the open. You are calm and sweet and you bide your time. Never wish to be like that blaziken 'cause I believe Blaze will want a girl like you as a mate not her." Karena said sternly.

"No I'm too weak. Blaze should with someone strong like Flare not me." Darkness said as tears fell down her cheeks.

In the distance they hear Kaida yell "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL NOTHING WORKS!"

Karena just sighed as she pulled dark close holding her tight "Darkness, young one don't cry its all going to be ok remember you still have me and your older brother flame and to us you are strong especially in heart. No one can match the strength of your love, ok now come on lets go clear your mind" Karena said smiling as she wiped darks tears away. "KAIDA DYE HIM PINK OR SOMETHING." Karena shouted.

They heard Kaida yell back "I CAN'T I USED ALL MY DYE TO DYE 'S AND RYU'S UNDERWEAR PINK"

When they got back they saw that their campsite was turned upside down with Blaze lying in the middle of it all. Kaida was pacing at the edge of the clearing.

"Do I even want to know" Karena asked with narrow eyes

Kaida jumped on Karena's back while whining "Nothing works."

Karena just sighed "Dark why don't you go and talk to him see if he will speak with you." Karena said as she looked at Dark who looked unsure "Sweet one just go speak to him as the friend that you are ok see if maybe he would like some company from a friend." Karena added with a soft and reassuring smile.

"He wouldn't take comfort from me." Kaida mumbled still on Karena's back.

Karena just shrugged "It's worth a try and please get off of me"

Kaida pretended to think and then said "No I like it here."

"Kaida" Karena growled as dark walked towards blaze

"Shh and watch this is going to be good." Kaida said covering Rena's mouth.

Karena had to resist the urge to bite Kaida's hand but watched Dark got to Blaze and kneeled down beside him.

"Hello Blaze" she said smiling kindly. He didn't even acknowledge she was there.

Dark sighed "Well I guess you want to be left alone well cya later." Dark said as she stood trying hard not to seem heartbroken.

As she got up to leave Blaze caught her hand in his. He didn't say any thing nor look at her. Dark blushed and her heart speed up as she looked back at Blaze. "Yes Blaze" she asked. He didn't respond. Dark sighed as she sat down again her hand still in his "Are you ok?" Dark asked in pure concern.

He still didn't say anything but pulled her to his chest.

Dark blushed deeper but she just wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into him she really didn't understand why he was doing this to her or why she was doing this to him

Barley above a whisper he said "Can we go for a walk?"

Dark only nodded because right about now, she did not trust her voice. They stood up and walked out of the clearing.

"Hn I knew that was a good idea" Karena said smiling in victory.

"Yeah but know our fun is gone." Kaida said.

"So go bug Blast or something or better yet go train now if you will excuse me I must go to Flame and train with him"

Kaida got off her back and said "Can you take Ty; he's getting kind of fat."

Karena groaned "And why can't you train him he is your pokemon." Karena said.

"I'm going to exercise Figgs."

Karena sighed "Fine I will" Karena said as she hoped Dark would be able to confess to Blaze.

"Yay" Kaida said as she hopped on Figgs and rode off.


	2. AN

A/N: I got banned from my computer by my mother so just wanted to tell you all that I won't be able to update anything for a while… didn't want you guys to stop reading thinking I quit or something

A/N: I got banned from my computer by my mother so just wanted to tell you all that I won't be able to update anything for a while… didn't want you guys to stop reading thinking I quit or something

Signed

Blaziken'sGirl


End file.
